Completely Fake
by leewrin
Summary: RYANTROY Ryan Evans does what people expect of him. He plays dumb, follows his sister around, and always has a happygolucky attitude. But a certain someone shows him that its okay to be your own person, and its okay to be who you want to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. I don't own any of the characters in the movie. If I did I would be a million dollas richer than I was before. **

**Summary: Ryan Evans does what people expect of him. He plays dumb, follows his sister around, always has a happy-go-lucky attitude, and auditions for the school musical every year. But a certain someone shows him that its okay to be your own person, and its okay to be who you want to be. **

**Authors Note: All right. This is a Troy x Ryan, slash, and this is my frist one. Keeping that in mind, I'm not a homophobic. I have read Ryan/Troy in the past and some of them are really good so I decided to try one myself. Please don't write bad reveiws because you aren't happy with the parings. If you don't like slash then just don't read it. Simple as that. Like I said my first one, but I do sincerely hope you like it. **

**Completely Fake**

_**RYANS P.O.V**_

I hate people with perfect lives, people who have everything, and still mope around all day. What happened did your fish die. Big whoop my mom died you don't see me sulking around. Of course, not because I am an Evans, and Evans' never show when their upset. Sharpay has it easy. She just pretends to be mad at everyone, see if I pretended to be angry, the jocks would probably beat me up more then they already do.

Speaking of jocks, a prime example of someone who mopes but has a perfect life is Troy Bolton. He has been sad for a month. I don't see why he has his braincase girlfriend to cheer him up. Still that does not seem to cheer him up, clearly because he is making everyone else at school upset because of that fake frown he puts on. I want to slap people that are like that. What could possibly be wrong in his life? I should be out their sulking. Instead, I go through my day with that smile that is plastered on my face from nine to thre

It wouldn't be so bad if people were actually upset for real reasons. But Troy, Troy's to perfect to have any excuse to be upset. Myself on the other hand...I tried thinking of one good thing about my life, and I couldn't come up with anything. That made me even more upset, or angry. I tired to prevent my self from crying but, to late, the water works came down.

"Ryan, are you okay"

I was startled to hear Kelsi voice from behind me. I didn't exactly expect someone to come up and talking to me, out of their own free will. I turned around revealing my red puffy eyes.

Kelsi look at me sympathetically. She could tell I was crying. However, I was not going to give in, I wasn't going to tell her anything.

"Hi Kelsi, yeah I am fine. Just a little...tired"

"Oh, okay well. I was just going to the music room. Troy is there ready to rehearse his part. I thought maybe you would like to come and join, considering you're the understudy" she said sweetly. Troy, Troy, Troy. Why is everything about Troy.

"Umm Kelsi, is it okay if I sit this one out" I asked, knowing perfectly well that that wasn't an answer.

Ryan, the show is in 3 weeks. Now come on Troy is waiting for us"

'Troy is waiting for us' I thought. Ha! That sounds so funny.

* * *

Troy's P.O.V.

'Kelsi you're here, I thought you weren't going to show up" I said moving away from where I had been sitting.

"No, I would never leave you out to dry. Sorry I was late. I brought Ryan along so he could rehearse with us" Kelsi said, while grabbing her music from her bag.

My stomach did a flip

"why" I asked. Kelsi looked at me strangely.

"Because he is the understudy, he should know the part"

"Oh, right," I said dumbly. I looked over at Ryan, he was beside the piano on the other side of the room.

'Ryan' I said plainly to myself. It sounds stupid when I say his name. Its not that I didn't like Ryan. Honest I did. But there was something about him. Something about him that seemed, intimidating. There was something about him that made me want to forget my problems and focus on one thing...him. But I don't know what that something is. If I did I wouldn't be repeating this over and over again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know its short but I meant for it to be. The only reason it is short is because I wanted to know if people like it or not. The next chapter will be longer. So I hope you like it. It was my first one. And please again don't write bad reveiws because of the parings. Please review, and I'll up date as soon as possible.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or any of the characters. **

**Author's note: Hello Everyone, I am so glad you liked the story so far. Thank you so much for the reviews. They encouraged me to get to work right away. Thank you. Okay, I don't know if I really like this chapter. I think it its kind of random, but I hope you guys like it. The next chapter for sure will have Some Troy and Ryan fluffy-ness. I didn't want to start it too soon. So I hope you guys like it a lot. I am already writing the next chapter, it'll be better. So on with the chapter**

Completely Fake

Chapter Two

**_Ryan's P.O.V_**

When my dad dropped me off in the morning in front of East High, I decided that today was going to be an immense pain. When I saw everyone dressed in there red and white outfits and their face covered in face paint, it became an assurance. I grabbed my backpack from the car and walked down the wet pavement to the school. Sharpay had decided to take the car and give Zeke a ride to school. In other words, I had no ride. Therefore, that is how I ended up in the car with my dad to this hell hole I call school.

Today was not a normal day at east high. It was spirit day. The day for the cheerleaders to take over the school with there preppy dances and exotic poems. So here, I am in a red shirt and plain not white pants. I seriously thought about boycotting this spirit day, but decided not to just to be safe. I glanced around to see if at least one person wore something other than red or white but no one. I guess everybody loves to get into the spirit of things

"Ryan" Sharpay called. "So what do you think"

She turned around revealing her red and white outfit. She was wearing a red skirt with a white top. Her hair was in red streaks and tied back. She was wearing Zeke's basketball jacket, and frankly I hated it.

"It looks good" I lied. However, I wasn't going to say that to her.

"You think so" she said. She turned around one more time. "Perfect now come on, I want to see Mrs. Darbus quickly before class starts" So here I am following her around like a dog, again.

* * *

The rest of the day was awful. First, I had to wander around searching for coach Bolton's office, only to find out he was not even in his office. Mrs. Darbus wanted me to deliver a rehearsal schedule between the musical and basketball practices, which meant I had to face crabby basketball players who looked at me as if I had no right being down in the gym. Coach Bolton just motioned me to sit down on the bleachers and he will look at it later. I could not go with out a response from him, so I had to wait and miss drama.

When the period was over I still had to wait for him, because se was talking to Troy.

"Sorry about that, its just we were practicing, we have a match coming up soon," Coach said.

"It was no problem," I said. Lie, big problem. I missed my favorite class.

"Well the schedule looks okay. Tell Mrs. Darbus that everything is fine" I nodded. "Of course, thanks" I said politely, and I quickly left the gym. Gee all that wait to tell Mrs. Darbus 'everything was fine'. What a waste of time.

It was 12:40, lunch started 10 minutes ago, I was hungry and I still had to go see Mrs. Darbus. Ryan walked by the Boy's Change room and out walked Troy Bolton.

"Ryan what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Walking back to Drama, where I can drop of this schedule, which is revolved around you"

"oh, well do you need so company"

I rolled my eyes. What kind of question is that?

"No, not really"

"oh" he was silent for a while.

"Well, I am on my way to the drama room to"

"Good for you" I said sourly.

We walked in silence for a while until Troy spoke up.

"Ryan can I ask you a question"

"No but I bet you're going to"

"Why do you always were those hats, and why is it that you always match your sister."

I look at him strangely.

"Uh, because, I feel like it"

"Are you happy?" he said from out of the blue

"Yes of course I am happy"

"Are you sure, you seem upset"

"what's with the random questions?"

"I was just wondering" he stopped talking for a while. We were not even there yet and he struck up with another conversation. "Are you going to the dance tonight?"

Ryan wanted to scream. Couldn't Troy get the hint that he did not feel like talking.

"No"

"Why not"

"Because, I don't feel like it."

"Are you sure that's why, or is it because you don't have a date"

What was his problem

"What the hell is your problem. Out of nowhere, you confront me about the stupidest things. I where hats because I think they are cool, Yes I am happy, I am not going to the dance, and no I don't have a date."

I decided to leave the Sharpay part out. He did not need to know that I follow her trend as much as I follow her around.

"Anything else?" I asked rudely.

_Troy P.O.V._

I felt bad for Ryan; I could tell he was miserable, unhappy, depressed. He just didn't seem to want my help. However, for some strange reason the more he shoved me away the more I wanted to help him.

"Ryan, come to the dance you can hang out with Gabriella and I"

"No, I'll pass on that offer, but thanks".

Both of us stopped in front of the drama room.

"Well, I came here to look for Kelsi." I said. I looked over at Ryan, beneath that cheerful face; there was a distressing boy, I could just tell. "Ryan, please think over the offer. Gabriella and I would love to have you there."

I knew he would not show up. Yet, some part of me wished he would. At least now, he knows I do not hate him; even though he hates me.

* * *

"Troy hurry up, I don't want to miss any second of it" Gabriella said. She was waiting for me outside. I was her date to the dance obviously, but for some reason I was not as happy as she was to be going to this dance.

We could hear the music even before we got there. The band was supposed to be a good one; It was definitely a loud band. I was hoping Ryan would be there, I did not get my hopes up though. We passed by Chad and Taylor, and Zeke and Sharpay. For once, Ryan was not attached to Sharpay. The principal was there monitoring the dance, along with several other teachers.

Apparently, they were not doing such a good job, because suddenly above the music, we heard a scream from the parking lot. Immediately everyone started running out there to see what was happening, including Gabriella and I. There were people there who looked a shock, a few that looked sad, and a few that looked amused.

"Ryan, that's right.Someone just beat him up" one girl said.

Ryan, Ryan Evans. Instantly I pushed my way through the crowed to see what the damage was. Sure enough, Ryan was hurt. He was lying on the ground unconscious. Sharpay rushed in to see what happened. When she saw her brother lying on the ground she started crying into Zeke's arms. I stared at Ryan. This was my entire fault. I was the one who encouraged Ryan to come to the dance, and because of that, he was injured.

"Who did this, who did this to him?" Sharpay screamed.

No one answered. I just looked at Ryan, knowing that his wound wasmy mistake.

* * *

**And thats the chapter. Sorry if you don't like it. Like I said, I don't really like wither. But please don't stop reading this story. The next chapters better. I just wanted to get this chpater up. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. The last reveiws made me so happy. I loved them so much.**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the Characters. **

**Author's Note: Chapter Three, here it is. This isn't the chapter I orginally intended on posting. But I figured this one was necessary. Sorry if it is short, I had to get the boring stuff out of the way. LoL. Anyway please tell me if you like it. I hope you do. So without further ado.**

Completely Fake

Chapter Three

_**TROY'S POV.**_

"Ryan" I said, but he didn't move. He was out cold. He was bleeding from a bad wound. I took the end of my shirt and wiped some blood of his face. Sharpay knelt down beside me. "Is he alright" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know if he was or not. "Did someone call and ambulance?"

"Yes, I did just now" She responded. "Ryan, can you hear me"

Ryan moved a little.

"Ryan" Sharpay screamed. "Okay, Ryan don't move please, I've called for an ambulance they should be hear soon."

He didn't open his eyes. All we knew was that he wasn't dead. He was still bleeding. I couldn't stop it. Finally, the ambulance got here.

"Thanks Troy, but I can take it from here. Besides, your girlfriend looks restless," Sharpay said pointing to Gabriella.

Woops, I had completely forgotten about Gabriella. She was just standing there in the crowd.

"Oh. But I, I ...I feel, bad, Sharpay... I am sorry," I couldn't think of anything to say. I wanted to be there, but really, I had no reason to. "Okay Sharpay, just tell me if he is okay."

"I will, thanks again Troy."

I smiled at Sharpay and walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey" I stuttered. I was shaking and I didn't know why. I guess from all the excitement.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what"

"Help...him. Why didn't you just continue dancing with me"

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Gabby, someone was hurt, I do what I can to help them"

"So what your saying is Ryan is more important than me,"

"No, if you were on the floor unconscious I would help you to"

"But Ryan, isn't your girlfriend" I was speechless. I always thought Gabriella was such a good person. I guess her true colors are coming out.

"You know what, maybe you shouldn't be my girlfriend either" her eyes grew wide.

"Are you dumping me"

"I guess so" She didn't say anything after that. She didn't have to, instead she turned around and left the dance. I decided I would go the opposite direction and see Sharpay and Ryan.

* * *

At the hospital I saw Sharpay holding on to Zeke outside a room.

"What's going on" I asked.

"They put 10 stitches in his head, the x ray didn't show and broken bones, or a fracture or anything so we can go home" Sharpay said calmly. Just then a doctor came out to see the 3 of us.

"Do you three want to see him?" he asked. Sharpay stood up quickly

"Can we please"

"Of course, he's awake but still a little unsteady"

When the three of us went in the room he was sitting up but you could tell he was bleary.

"Sharpay," he whispered once she came in. She ran up and hugged him as soon as he called his name.

"I am so glad you are okay" she said through tears. When the two siblings broke apart his eyes fell right on me.

"Troy. What are you doing here?" he said impolitely. My heart sank. I knew he didn't want me here, but still I had to come.

"Well, I came to see if you were okay" I said. He blinked.

"Why"

"Ryan, he saved you, well sort of" Sharpay said budding in.

"I thought that was a doctors job"

"Well, it is, but he helped us get you to the doctor" Sharpay said.

"The doctor says you can leave soon" Zeke said "just as soon as he comes back with some papers"

"Okay, Ryan we'll be waiting outside for you" Sharpay said grabbing on to Zeke's arm. The two of them left. I was going to but something told me I should stay.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you"

"me too" he said dully.

"I didn't want you to come to the dance just so you would get hurt"

"me either"

"but I'm glad you came"

"I'm not"

Gee, this conversation is going real well. "So why did you decide to come after saying no"

"I don't know, because I had no other plans"

"Well I'm am glad you did, well except for the whole getting hurt part" come on Troy your drowning here. "Do you know who hurt you? Or.. What happened"

"what are you the police officer?" he asked offensively.

"No I was just curious," I said taken back.

"Well if you must know. I was sitting outside with my friends and this person shows up and starts in on me. I do not know what; I have not done anything to him before. So I stand up for myself, and because of that I get a busted beer bottle thrown at my head for it."

I glanced at him. So that is why he was bleeding so badly.

"Well do you know why he did it"

"Obviously. He did it to me because I am different" I sat down in the chair beside me. Surely, they had a better reason than that.

"Ryan, you may dress differently, but I wouldn't exactly call you different"

"Its not about how I dress Troy, it's about how I act"

How he acts, what is he talking about. I gave him one of the what-are-you-talking-about looks. He takes a deep breath and out it came.

"Troy I am gay"

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. Troy knows Ryan is gay, and Troy is single. Please reveiw. I love what you guys write so much. They are so encouraging. I promise I'll update soon.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School musical or any of the Characters**

**Authors Note: Ahh! OKay Chapter four is here. It's kind of corny. But then again what isn't. So I hope you like it. I'll try and update As soon as possible. So here it is chapter 4.**

Completely Fake

Chapter Four

_TROY'S POV._

I was astonished. No words came to mind. I've never met somebody who was gay before.

"What's the matter? Afraid of gay people?" he said.

"No I just... didn't... think that... I would ever converse to a gay person"

"You say it like I have a disease"

"That's not what I'm saying"

"Well that's what it sounds like"

"Will you just shut up for a second. Here I am trying my hardest to talk to you, to try to be your friend and you push me away. You tell me that your gay and you still push me away." I stopped for a second to see if he was paying attention. To my surprise he was. I stopped yelling and spoke quietly. "Ryan, I never knew that you were gay, and I am not against gay people, because...well...because..." I didn't finish. As a substitute, I walked over to him placed one hand on the bed and the other on the side of his face. My lips brush against his it was a sweet kiss, which turned into something more. We kissed until Ryan couldn't breathe anymore and then, just as I was beginning to forget myself...

"Ryan, I have the papers. We can go" Sharpay said interrupting the kiss. I jumped back from Ryan and made it look like none of this happened.

"Ready to go?" She asked looking suspicious at me.

"Uh sure Sharpay." Ryan said

"They said for you to stay in bed for a couple of days, but you should feel better to go to school on Monday" She turned around and left the room with Ryan following her. He took a quick glance at me and left to follow his sister, which made me wonder did I make a mistake?

* * *

_RYAN'S P.O.V._

I wasn't feeling any better on Monday, but I still had to go to school. When I got there I got a few stares. They were mainly staring at my head because my stitches were so noticeable against my blonde hair. I still kept my smile on though and followed my sister around. We passed my Troy and my heart skipped a beat. It was so strange. I hate him, he is one of those overly pampered jocks, and I hate him for making me feel this way.

I stopped at my locker before I went to homeroom. Sharpay had left to go see Zeke.

"Ryan could I talk to you?" I looked in the mirror to see who it was. Just my luck, it was Troy.

"Well, you already are"

"Oh Okay, umm I wanted to talk about the night, in the hospital, when you were hurt... and we sort of...kissed"

"What about it"

"Come on, you told me you were gay and I kissed you doesn't that tell you anything"

"Umm, that you're gay too"

"Ryan, seriously I like you, I've had a crush on you for a while and I know when we kissed, you felt something too" I was speechless. I couldn't say anything, because he was telling the truth. I did fell something, something that made drew me to him, and I couldn't stand it. Why did he make me feel this was. Why was he so attractive? WHY!

"So where do we go from here?" I said quietly. He grinned. I guess he didn't expect me to say that.

"Well, I guess we take it one day at a time." I smiled back, for once it was a sincere smile and not my fake one

* * *

"So how was your day?" Sharpay said once we got home. "I haven't seen you all day. What's up" I smiled to my self as I approached the fridge to get something to eat. "Nothing much"

"So nothing happened at all today."

_Oh yeah I found out I like Troy_ "Nope Nothing"

"Wow, how boring. Well I'm going on a date with Zeke tonight."

"That's nothing new, you go on a date with Zeke almost every night"

Just then the phone rang. I didn't even bother to get it. Sharpay rushed to the phone to get it herself

"Hello...Oh hi. You want to speak to Ryan. Yeah just a second"

She handed me the phone with a puzzled look on her face. I took the phone wondering who it was.

"Hello"

_"Hi Ryan It's Troy"_

"Troy, uh how did you get my number?"

_"I looked it up in the phone book. Listen, me and the guys are going to shoot some hoops, do you want to come over"_

"I don't know I mean your friends aren't really fond of me"

_"Oh come on their fine with it. Besides there is someone I want you to meet"_

I was debating weather or not I should go. After all we only just started becoming, well friends.

"Sure Troy. I'll be right over"

_"Great see you soon"_

_Click_

* * *

TROY'S POV.

"Okay guys. Ryan's going to come over," I said happily

"Ryan? Why he hates us" Chad said in disgust

"No guys, he's not like that, he's nice, give him a chance," I said hoping they would. "Besides, David I want you to meet him. His name is Ryan Evans"

The red head chuckled quietly "I know a Ryan Evans," he said.

I looked at him shocked

"Yeah, I beat him up at the party last Friday"

**A/N: I know that was a bad place to end it. The next chapter will explain who David is and why he hurt Ryan. So there it is. I'll update soon, please reveiw they make me so happy.**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters**

**Anuthor's Note: Hi guys. Sorry it tooke me a while to update. But it was the long weeked. So heres a new chapter. I had fun writing it, hope you all like it. Thanks so much for the reveiws. I loved them all. Thanks you Thank you. **

**Anyways. Here's Chapter 5.**

**Completely Fake**

**Chapter Five**

RYAN'S POV.

Isat in the drivers seat ofmy car. My hands were sweating from gripping the drivers wheel so hard.I was parked outside Troy's house, debating weather or notI should go inside. Would Troy's friends except me. Had Troy told his friends what happened. Who was this person Troy wanted me to meet. I can't even play basketball. If I went I would just make a fool of myself.

I pulled the lever to reverse, pushed the gas pedal and drove away from Troy's house. I didn't want to see him.

* * *

"You know, a close friend of mine once told me that skipping stones was the best way to get rid of stress."

I jumped when I heard a familiar voice. I had been down at the lake skipping stones for about an hour. I know, not exactly more thrilling then being at Troy's house.

"Sharpay, why aren't you on your date with Zeke"

"He had to cancel, he's sick," She said moving closer to where I was. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. How did she always new when I was upset. "I don't know, everything's just so confusing right now"

"This wouldn't have to do with a certain Troy Bolton, would it"

"How did you know?"

"I saw you guys kissing in the hospital," Sharpay admitted

I didn't answer her. However, she knew she was right.

"Listen Ryan if you really like him then don't hide it. Stop hiding behind a mask all the time."

"I can't, I'm scared," I admitted.

"It's okay, everyone gets scared at times. Sometimes, you just have to dive in and don't worry about the consequences." She said quietly.

There was a long silence where we both stared at the moon shining of the lake.

"Sharpay, what if what if he doesn't like me? What if Troy is only pretending for some sick amusement."

I waited for her to respond, but she didn't. Instead, a familiar voice responded.

* * *

TROY'S POV.

"Wait, you were the one who beat Ryan up at the party on Friday?" I asked.

David grinned a cocky grin.

"Yeah, but if you ask me, he had it coming"

My eyes widened in shock. Everyone around me looked confused.

"What are you talking about, what had Ryan ever done to you" "Well, I mean he's gay"

"Wait, Ryan Evans is gay?" Chad asked interrupting the conversation.

"Obviously, do you see the shirts he wears? No normal straight guy would wear those clothes"

I rolled my eyes. Does this guy even know what he's talking about.

"So that's your only judgment. Because he wears different clothes"

"Well yeah" he shrugged.

"You can't judge someone by what clothes they wear" Chad said defensively.

"So Ryan, isn't gay after all"

"You don't know that for sure," I said quietly. Chad looked at me strangely.

"Well not with all the facts first" I said careful not to blow his cover.

"Take it from me" David said "Ryan Evan's is gay. And people who are attracted to the same sex as themselves, should be punished."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"David, I think you should leave. Now."

David chuckled a little and looked around at everyone. They were all glaring at him. He didn't say anything more before he left.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go" I said once David left. "If Ryan comes could you tell him I went out."

Everyone nodded. I had to go find David and give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

As I drove by the lake I saw a recognizable person sitting on the dock. I parked my car and walked up to him.

"Sharpay, what if what if he doesn't like me? What if Troy is only pretending for some sick amusement."

I heard him say. I smiled. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Because I'm not the actor, you are," I said quietly. Ryan jumped and turned around. I could see he had been crying. His eyes were red, and there were tearstains on his cheeks.

"Troy. How long have you been stadning there?"

"Long enough. Ryan I've liked you for a while," I said taking a seat next to him. "I just wouldn't admit it to anyone. Not even myself. Then when Gabriella came in to the picture, she was such a good friend to me. I thought maybe I could force myself to like her so I wouldn't have to worry about being gay. Then I realized you can't run from who you are. So I broke up with her, and fell for someone new."

Ryan laughed lightly. "So this isn't just a dare"

"no, not at all. I really like you Ryan"

"Up until Friday, I thought I hated you" Ryan said softly. "Then, after one kiss my hate for you just disappeared" he didn't look at me when he said that. I could tell he was blushing. It must be hard for him to confess something like this.

"Ryan, do you know David Miller?" I asked not knowing what his reaction might be. Ryan's face turned white. He didn't answer, at least not right away.

"He was Sharpay's boyfriend, a couple years back." He said plainly. I knew there was more to who David was. You just didn't beat your ex-girlfriends brother for no reason.

"Ryan, I know he was the one that hurt you on Friday. Why don't you just tell me the truth"

"I can't" He yelled. "I just can't" He sounded like he was about to cry. I felt terrible for him.

"He was the guy I wanted you to meet".

A loud sob came from Ryan. I had never seen Ryan this way. He was always so happy. Always smiling, or in some cases just rude. But this, this side I've never seen before. It made me feel so guilty. By some means, this is my fault. He wouldn't be here crying his eyes out, if I hadn't kissed him on Friday. He wouldn't be this upset. He would be the normal Ryan, the happy Ryan.

"Ryan... if you ever need anything. I'm here for you okay." I said putting an arm around him. He looked up at me with his red eyes. Even when his eyes are bloodshot, the still looks attractive. I moved in closer to him and kissed him. I could feel his tears running from his cheek. I didn't care. I knew that if anyone from school saw me right now kissing Ryan, I would never hear the end of it. But I didn't care. At that moment, the only thing I cared about was Ryan.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Its a little mushy but not to mushy. I'll update sooner now that the weekend and stuff is over. Please review. I'll write faster. Again thanks for the reveiws. I loved them. **

**THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters. Nothing has changed since the last chapter**

**Author's Note: Well hello everyone. Sorry its been a while since I updated. It has been kinda slow around here. Also, I kinda had writers block. But I found a cure! Ice cream...yum. Well I don't know if its a cure, but it sure tastes good. LoL. Okay so to get to the point. Here is a new Chapter. Chapter Six. This Chapter is explaining who David is. So hope you like it. **

Completely Fake

Chapter Six

RYAN'S POV

_I remember watching my sister kiss him aimlessly. There was no passion in that kiss. I should be there I should be their substituting her. _

_He caught me eyeing him through the crack of Sharpay's door. He walked over to the door and pushed me to the floor._

"_Spying on your sister, huh. You should no better"_

"_I wasn't spying"_

"_Shut up. So Evan's I heard you were gay...No need to look frightened. I already knew"_

"_You did?"_

"_Yeah, come on. I saw you checking out my ass. You wish I would drop your sister and go for you don't you"_

"_No, not at all"_

"_Shut Up. Well I'm about to make your dreams come true Evans"_

_Grabbing my arm and twisting me backwards. I let out a scream as he grabbed my crotch. I couldn't take it. _

"_LET GO OF ME"_

I woke up in a sweat the next morning. Why, why did Troy bring up bad memories? Just as I was forgetting them.

_Knock knock_

"Ryan, you're still sleeping. Didn't you turn on your alarm clock last night?" Sharpay asked as she opened the door.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just not feeling well." I responded. Sharpay walked over to the end of the bed. "Well you are warm." She said as she felt my head.

"You stay home today. I'll go tell dad that you aren't feeling good"

I nodded in agreement knowing perfectly well that I wasn't going to get any sleep.

* * *

TROY'S POV

When Sharpay arrived, I looked for her brother. Usually he's right behind her.

"Sharpay. Sharpay where's Ryan today" I asked once I caught up to her.

"Oh Hi Troy. Ryan's sick today so he didn't come to school," she said. "He's sick. Well I guess now would be a good time then."

"A good time for what"

"Sharpay... I know the guy that hurt Ryan at the dance."

Her eyes lifted with excitement. "You do, who?"

"David...David Miller." I said. She looked as if someone had slapped her across the face.

"Please just tell my why he would do something like this" I asked "I need to know." Sharpay's voice lowered to a whisper.

"I can't tell you here Troy. After school why don't you come to see Ryan. That might cheer him up, and I'll tell you on the way there." She said. I was going to respond, but the bell rang. Guess the mystery of David will have to wait until after school.

* * *

I could see Sharpay waiting for me by her car at the end of the day. When I walked up to her she hung up her phone and grabbed her keys from her purse.

"Troy, Hi. Are you ready then?" she asked. I nodded. I wanted to know about David so badly I was becoming obsessed.

As soon as I got into the car, I practically jumped right into the subject of David.

"Sharpay, please tell me about David. I need to know. He's my friend" I pleaded. I thought about what I said for a second. "Well he was my friend". Sharpay smiled.

"Troy, people like David only care about themselves. They are conceited. But more importantly, they hurt people for the fun of it" she didn't continue. It was almost as if she didn't trust me.

"Sharpay, please. I won't tell. I care for Ryan a lot. In addition, Sharpay, you may not consider me one, but I consider you a friend."

"Okay Troy, here it goes. Do you remember back in th grade. When Ryan and I transferred half way into first semester?"

"Yeah, why"

"David, went to our old school"

"okay..."

"Well grade 9 is when Ryan first started to realize he was, well you know... and he developed a crush on David. He never told David though, he only told me. Somehow, David found out, and used it against him."

"What do you mean by 'used it against him?'" I asked.

"I mean, he tormented him. David hates gay people. He is very prejudice that way. But, no matter what, Ryan never gave up on David, he really liked him."

"I'm sorry"

"No don't be, there's more. One day, when David came over, he saw Ryan. He confronted Ryan. He told Ryan that he knew everything. About Ryan's crush. He took it too far. He took advantage of Ryan. He rapped Ryan"

By now Sharpay was crying. I can understand why. I suddenly felt sick. Some things are better left unsaid. This was one of them.

* * *

RYAN'S POV

"Ryan I brought you a visitor" I heard Sharpay say. I could tell she was crying, but I wasn't about to ask her why. Behind her, I saw Troy, that must be her 'visitor'.

"Hi Ryan" He said. He looked a little shook too. What is going on?

"Ryan I am so sorry," he said. "I am so sorry for what you've been through. I should have never confronted you about him. I'm sorry, I am sorry"

Alump got caught in my throat. He knew he knew everything. I couldn't help it. I started to cry. Troy took a seat at the edge of my bed. He put his arm around me and watched me cry.

"Troy I'm sorry; I didn't have the courage to tell you. I was just scared. I thought maybe, if I never thought about it again that it would just go away but it didn't Troy. The past caught up to me. He's here."

"Ryan, we will get through this together. I'm here for you, your sisters here for you. You're not alone." I wiped my eyes. Hearing those words from Troy, it made me feel, blissful.

"Thanks Troy. I mean it"

"no problem and I meant what I said. I like you Ryan, never forget that." I smiled at Troy, and wiped my eyes. I cared for Troy too, perhaps a bit too much. Its' weird though, how in a matter of one day your feelings for someone can change completely.

* * *

"Sharpay I'm going to take a walk" I said.

"Are you sure you want to after being sick all day"

"Yeah, I think all I need is fresh air" She nodded at my response as I closed the front door.

I passed by Troy's house and notice none of his lights were on. I figured he had gone somewhere. I walked to the park and sat at the bottom up the slide. It was somewhat cold outside. I should have brought a sweater.

"Hello Ryan, fancy meeting you here."

My stomach dropped. He was the last person I needed to see right now.

"What do you want David."

"Oh nothing, I just couldn't help but notice, you're looking particularly pale at the moment"

"so, what's your point" he grinned. That grin made me nervous. What was he thinking what was he about to do.

But before I could defend myself, he pulled me by the hair, pushed me on the slide, and grabbed my crotch. "Let go of me. LET GO OF ME" I screamed. "HELP" but no one was coming. My nightmare was happening all over again. And there was no one there to help me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there you have it a short chapter. Okay so anyway, a lot of people were saying the everyone should beat up David. And I decided I am going to use that idea, that's in the next chapter so make sure you read that one. Thanks again for the reviews, and please review. I'll write faster. Promise**

**THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters blah, blah, blah**

**Author's Note: HI! Okay everybody thank you so much for the reveiws. I have reached 50! So here is another chapter. This chapter might me a little confusing, and need I say it...disapointing. There will be either 1 or 2 more chapters left then I'm done. I'm think of doing a sequel, to this story, but lets just finish one first. So without further ado. **

Completely fake

Chapter Seven

"Hello"

_Hi, Troy, its Sharpay, is Ryan there with you._

"No Why"

_Well he said he was going out for a walk. And he said that an hour ago hours ago._

"Well maybe it was just a long walk"

_Yeah, I guess so._

"Sharpay, why don't you just call him and find out."

_He didn't take his cell phone_

"Oh, well like I said. He's only been gone for an hour it's a little early to send out a search party"

_Okay fine Thanks Troy_

_As soon as I hung up the phone my mom entered the kitchen. _

"Hey sweetie, who was on the phone?"

"Oh it was just a friend of mine, she wanted to know if her brother was over here" Yeah I knew Sharpay was overprotective of her brother, but come on it's just a little walk.

"Has he been missing for a while" my mom asked concernedly.

"No just an hour" I said. I stopped to think about what I said. "

You know Troy, and hour can be a long time for somebody. Does this boy go missing often?"

"No not really, he's usually around his sister"

"Could that be why your friend is concerned?"

My mother was right. Ryan normally stays around Sharpay. He doesn't usually go for walks on his own. Plus, he was sick today. Maybe he should be at home resting. Additionally, you never know who could be out there, trying to hurt Ryan.

After all my thought sunk in, I rushed back to the phone to call Sharpay

_Hello_

"Hi Sharpay. Uh about Ryan. You're right, he normally doesn't disappear often. Could I help you find him?"

_Certainly Troy. Okay meet me at my house in 10 minutes_

"Okay, thanks Sharpay"

_No thank you_

I hung up the phone, and rushed out the door to find Ryan.

_

* * *

_

I sat underneath the tree trying to put together everything that happened. How could I let him do this to me? How? Not once but twice. I felt dirty. Even if I scrubbed every inch of my body, this feeling would not go away.

Phrases that he had said ran through my mind. Words strung together about Troy.

"_You are a trial to Troy"_

_"Troy is taking advantage of you"_

_"Troy will never fall for you the way you did"_

_"You brought this upon yourself"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. But no one was there, at least not physically.

_"Troy is taking advantage of you"_

He may not be there, torturing my body, but he is still engraved in my mind.

"GET OUT, LEAVE ME"

But the thoughts were still there repeating themselves.

_"Troy will never fall for you the way you did"_

Tears began to fall down my face. I didn't brush them away. I didn't care anymore. I'm tired of hiding. Hiding behind my sister, tired of hiding behind that happy face. Sharpay can find a new puppet.

"Ryan...Ryan where are you" I heard a girl call faintly. "Ryan...Ryan it's me Troy"

My stomach turned, when I heard his name. Troy, Troy is the reason this is happening to me. I was fine before he messed my life up. I was fine before that day when he told me to come to the dance, and me being a fool listened. I was in good health at least.

* * *

"Troy, I don't see him, I don't see him anywhere." 

"Okay well maybe we should split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Sounds good. You check the park, and I'll ask people around the neighborhood"

I ran to the park, looking for anyone I could find. Maybe someone had seen him come by. The park look almost deserted, except for one small blonde haired teenager sitting underneath a tree.

"Ryan, there you are, we've been looking all over for you." I tired to wrap my arms around him but he pushed me away.

"Troy just please, please—leave me alone." I was taken back by his actions. His eyes were bloodshot. What was wrong with him?

"Ryan, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? Troy why is it that you always come to my rescue after the fact. You always see me when I am upset. You're never there for me when I'm happy. Every time I think of you, I think of the god damn bad memory you caused"

What was he talking about. Why is he so angry?

"Ryan... why are you so angry with me. What did I do"

"Why don't you just leave me alone. I know what I am to you. I'm just some sick joke. You've been mean to people lower than you in status all your life. Why am I so different? I'll tell you why. You feel guilty. You feel guilty about what your friends do to me. A week ago, everything was fine. I hate this Troy. I hate you. I hate what you've done to me. Just stay away from me."

I felt as if someone just stabbed me. How could he say those things? I mean sure we may not of had happy moments. But, everybody ahs those.

"Ryan, I'm sorry I'm not perfect...but. I love you"

I waited for him to respond. I waited for him to say those three words to, but nothing. My heart sank even further.

"Ryan...aren't you going to say something" But he didn't he just stared at me blankly. I wish I could read him. I wish I could tell what he is thinking.

"Please Ryan say something"

"I'm sorry Troy, but I can't play with your charade anymore." I watched him get up and walk away. I called for him.

"Please Ryan, this isn't a charade. I really do love you. Please come back."

But no matter how loud or how many times I called his name, he never turned around. I had lost him, all in a matter of seconds. And I wasn't even sure how or why. But one thing is for sure. I wasn't going to give up, he wasn't going to give up. Not that easily.

* * *

When I returned to my house, Sharpay wasn't there. She must still be looking for me. I saw my dad asleep in front of the living room. I carefully tip-toed up to my room careful not to wake him. When I reached my room I grabbed the necessities. Things I would need. I was careful to pack light. I had to leave. I had to run away. Only for a while. I just had to release my thoughts f Troy. I had to forget about everything. Forget who I am. Maybe if I left I could get a fresh start. A clean slate. I could run away from my problems. Run away from Troy, run away from David. Run away from everyone. 

I took out a piece of paper and wrote a message to my sister. I hope she understands I have to do this. I just have to.

After packing my stuff, I took one last glance at my room, and left to start fresh. I will be back soon. And that's a promise. I'll be back when I'm stronger and ready to fight my battles.

* * *

Sharpay's POV. 

My legs felt so heavy walking up the stars. I felt so weak, looking for Ryan. Troy said he found him, so at least I know he didn't go to far. However, I can't help but feel he needs me. I know he needs me.

I sat on my bed beside a note that lay beside me. When I picked it up and read it, I started to cry all over again.

_Sharpay,_

_I have left to start new._

_Please do not come looking for me, I will be back soon I just need sometime to think._

_Please don't be mad at me, this is just the right thing for me to do_

_Love,_

_Ryan_

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. I know some of you may have a lot of questions but I will explain them in the next chapter. So please reveiw. I loved them so much. They keep me going, they make me write faster.**

**Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters**

**Author's Note: Here it is the final chapter, hope you like it**

"Ryan, there you are, we've been looking all over for you." He tired to wrap his arms around me but I pushed him away.

"Troy just please, please—leave me alone."

My stomach lurched at the sigh of him. Couldn't he just get the hint. I didn't want to see him. Not now, not ever. "Ryan, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? Troy why is it that you always come to my rescue after the fact. You always see me when I am upset. You're never there for me when I'm happy. Every time I think of you, I think of the god damn bad memory you caused"

David was right. He always has been. Discovering I was gay was the worst thing that could happen to me.

"Ryan... why are you so angry with me. What did I do"

"Why don't you just leave me alone. I know what I am to you. I'm just some sick joke. You've been mean to people lower than you in status all your life. Why am I so different? I'll tell you why. You feel guilty. You feel guilty about what your friends do to me. A week ago, everything was fine. I hate this Troy. I hate you. I hate what you've done to me. Just stay away from me."

I felt as if someone just stabbed me. Letting go of Troy was so hard. I wish I could keep this picture, keep the feeling he gives off. But as soon as that feeling is over, the heartbreaking one comes along.

"Ryan, I'm sorry I'm not perfect...but. I love you"

I wanted to respond. I wanted to return those three words, but I couldn't. I couldn't fall into his trap.

"Ryan...aren't you going to say something"

"Please Ryan say something"

"I'm sorry Troy, but I can't play with your charade anymore." I took a stand for the first time in my life.

"Please Ryan, this isn't a charade. I really do love you. Please come back."

But no matter how loud or how many times he called his name, I never turned around. I had lost him, all in a matter of seconds. And I wasn't even sure how or why. But I wasn't going back there, I have made my decision.

* * *

I looked around at all the people in the train station. There wasn't many people there. There was a girl with her mother, who both looked happy. I could see the smile on their faces. They looked so cheerful. It made me feel even more miserable knowing that I could never have that happiness. My train of thought instantly stopped when I tripped over a shady creature causing my suitcase to fly open.

"Sorry. I'm sorry" I said a sincere as I could. I grabbed my belongings and put them back in my suitcase. He soon bent down to help.

"Please, I've got everything. Its no big deal"

"Are you planning on running away" he said as he picked up an article of clothing.

"Please, thanks for your offer but I've got it" I said a little more angrily.

"Why are you in denial? You clearly need help, and from the looks of it, not just with your possessions," he said. His voice was deep. It sounded familiar, but I could not figure out why. He kept his hood up so I never saw his face. There was something about this guy. Who was he.

"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help. Please just leave me alone"

"Why are you running away"

"It doesn't concern you"

"I want to know"

"You don't need to know"

"Just tell me"

"No"

"Just tell me"

"BECAUSE I LOVE SOMEONE THAT IS USING ME"

* * *

"Jason Cross"

"Here"

"Chad Danforth"

"Here"

"Sharpay Evans"

"Here"

"Ryan Evans..." Everyone looked around to spot Ryan. He was nowhere to be found. People didn't pay any attention to his absence, except Sharpay. She had noticed both Ryan and Troy were absent from school.

"Anyone seen Ryan this morning?" the teacher repeated. "Sharpay, do you know anything about this" Sharpay jumped from her seat. She had been deep into her thoughts about Ryan, and wasn't paying any notice to Mrs. Darbus. "Oh um. He's sick, so he's staying in bed all day" She said, saying the first thing that came to mind. _Sick in bed _she thought. _I can only wish that were true. God Ryan where are you._

* * *

Ryan's POV.

"How do you know this man is using you"

"because he doesn't love me, I know he doesn't love me. It doesn't matter what he says, he doesn't love me."

"So you really love this person" I didn't know anything about this man, other than the fact that he is nosey. But something is just telling me to pour my soul out to him.

"Yes of course I love him. I love him to a great extent, but I'm scared".

"and how do you know he doesn't love you."

"I just know, okay. And not to be rude or anything but this is really none of your business." The man stayed silent for a long period. Then without saying a word he lifted his hands to his hood and revealed himself.

"TROY!" I yelled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to keep you from making a mistake."

My mind went blank. This wasn't part of the plan. No matter how hard I try to run away from him he just keeps coming back.

"Ryan I love you and will never stop. I'm not using you, and I now know you love me"

"how did you know where to find me?"

"That's not important, what's important is us. I know you Ryan. I know you are use to a certain way of life. Your use to life giving you a hard time. Let me tell you, your life is worthwhile. Everything you do in life builds up to something. I never thought I would fall for you but I did. And I know you did to. Please stop hiding and give us a chance. Its okay in life to feel happy" he pressed his lips against my cheek. My heart melted. My mind was saying one thing but my heart was saying another. Once again, I found myself drowning in my thoughts. Why was this so complicated?

"What do you want from me" he pressed his lips against my cheek again

"everything."

"I want everything. And I will do anything to have you. Please Ryan just tell me one thing"

"what is it Troy"

"express your feelings. Stop keeping them bottled up inside" That simple phrase was harder than it sounds. He had finished kissing my cheeks and was now moving on to my neck. I couldn't take it. I had to give in.

"Troy you were right. You were always right. I was just scared. Scared of life"

"Say it Ryan, please say it" he said, slowly moving to my mouth.

"Troy... I love you" He smiled and caught my mouth with his lips. Here I was kissing Troy Bolton at a train station, knowing perfectly well he was completely wrong for me. But I didn't give a damn. I'm in love with Tory Bolton, and that part of me isn't completely fake.

**A/N: TAA DAA! The End. There it is the final chapter. There is my not so good story, I will do a sequel of course, so be on the look out for that. **

**I would like to thank:**

**BraceYourself,KelsiLovesLucas, Mordechaimalachai ,Mondel4EvEr, Iambrokenheart13, Samgurlalways, SweetFame ,Butterflycutie88 ,Yuffiegal Blazingfire03, DarkPhoenix1987, Aznphreak1218, Nitpik, Soccerbabe12, and Disney-Kid**

**I would also like eto thank Dark Angel Kira for reveiwing and being my inspiration**


End file.
